fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiagaru Umō
Maiagaru Umō (羽毛 舞い上がる, Umō Maiagaru) is a member of the Clear 14, a rebel group originating in the dystopian Second Tokyo. Known among the other members commonly as "The Eighth Clarity", she has made it her lifelong goal to eradicate the Futōmeina Republic—the sick and twisted Eastern empire that has killed thousands of innocents and enslaved many thousands more. __TOC__ History Early life Unlike most of the other Clear 14 members, Maiagaru Umō isn't 100% human. Raised as a genetic experiment in a government lab in the heart of the Futōmeina Republic, she is 97% human and 3% avian (bird)—specifically, her avian DNA comes from Pagophila eburnea, the Ivory Gull. She never knew her real parents—unbeknownst to her, she was conceived using IVF (In Vitro Fertilization). The government had originally created her to be used in a biological weapons program, but as time went on, they found other uses for her, too. Elementary Years When Maiagaru (who, at the time, was referred to simply as Avian-1) was eight, she met Keisū Denkō, the daughter of a Futōmeina government official, during flight training. Over time, the two of them developed an unbreakable bond and became great friends. Joining the Clear 14 Thirteen-year-old Maiagaru was getting lab work done one day when horrifying news was delivered to the officials: twelve-year-old Keisū and her father had been involved in a hovercraft wreck. Keisū had survived (unlike her father) but had also suffered critical damage to her vitals. Because of her father's position, the Pact of Orphans didn't apply to her...but after other officials decided what to do with her, many would've called the Pact the better option. Keisū underwent a cybernetic procedure that tethered her consciousness to "Ellie"—a compact super-computer—and rendered her digitally immortal, but at a high price: she could never be human again. Maiagaru's entire world was shattered after learning of this; she no longer found motivation for any action, and at times would cut herself with her own knives out of depression, leaving flaming red scars trailing across her arms and legs. A few days later, however, it was revealed that the hovercraft accident was no accident; one of the neuroscientists had deliberately hacked an old 'craft and caused it to run into Keisū and her father's. His goal: test his new method of mind-to-computer uploading on whoever survived. Maiagaru realized that as long as she was still living in the labs, she would never be safe...so one night, she grabbed Keisū off her shelf, threw some equipment (her knives, solar-panel chargers for Keisū, etc.) into a small bag, and made a run for the lab's exit. Maiagaru was "greeted" at the door by some guards, who (unsuccessfully) attempted to incapacitate her. Now home free, she ran several yards before leaping into the air and snapping out her wings. It wasn't until she was thousands of feet into the air that she decided she was soaring high enough. For at least two months, she was flying across New Asia in an attempt to find refuge...then she did. Only it got off to a rocky start. Aizu Dendō—the Sixth Clarity—unknowingly managed to track and pinpoint Keisū's signal, resulting in a very unexpected (and controversial) meeting between the hybrid and the other members of the Clear 14 (at the time the Clear 7). Reluctantly at first, Maiagaru decided to join the rebel group, though she is still wary of Aizu to this day. Category:Characters Category:The Clear 14